Ben 10: Infinitrix
by MEgamerfan
Summary: Ben had recently turned 25, and nothing's the same anymore. Now Azimuth has given him a new Omnitrix and the Master Control. Thrown into a new Universe to save by Professor Paradox, Ben must face a new kind of battle, nothing he would have been able to prepare for, The reapers of the Mass Effect Universe. (Will end up a yaoi story for Ben, but undetermined pairings, M for future)


Honestly, I'm just trying this out and seeing where it goes. I do not own ben 10 or Mass Effect. Altering the story line of Mass effect severely. Don't like, please don't flame.

Ben 10: Infinitrix

Chapter 1: Goodbye, and hello part 1/3

Ben was over at Mr. Smoothie, he didn't feel like driving today. He went in and came out with his favorite, the random Smoothie. It always has a random flavor to guess. He took a sip, Cherry.

Years had gone by now.

Will Harangue was in jail for trying to assault Ben in human form, the crazy bastard. But it was over. He had no one to fight anymore. Khyber was gone in the null void, The nemitrix destroyed. Azimuth was bringing something for him.

He sighed as he took a turn to the Pier. He had nothing to do anymore. Back to boring summers before he was Ben 10 he guessed. He and Julie had broken up, after some deep thougt about who he was. Kevin teased him a bit when he found out, Typical. He was Gay, it was easier to say it now, than when he figured it out.

Julie was a little sad, but she and him remained friends. He sighed and looked around. The pier was empty this time of day. So a lot of privacy for whatever Azimuth had for him.

Paradox was standing at the shore. He obviously knew Ben would be there "Ok, Doc, what's this Azimuth wants to hand me?" He asked. The Galvan stepped from behind the Professors leg "Oh… I didn't know you were here yet…" he just embarrassed himself.

The small Galvan sighed and walked up to Ben. He was holding what looked like an Omnitrix Core "As the creator of the Omnitrix, I must give you this. I once said the ultimate evolution Matrix would be a trouble bringer, so I found a middle man" he said. He jumped on bens wrist and removed the Ultamatrix core. Jumping down and back, changing it with the new core. The watch glowed before changing forms. From the thin watch, it molded into a wrist guard. Sleek in design. Back with green trimming. The symbol the same, but there was something peculiar.

There wasn't a button. He looked at Azimuth "Ok, I'll bite, what is it?" He asked. He thought this was a punishment.

Azimuth smiled "I, with the help of paradox, used the map of infinity to mold a new core for the Omnitrix. I think it's best if you name it. I'm sorry I didn't believe that you had what it takes. And I must also sorrowfully inform that we need your help, With your new powers" he said "Master control, full Access. I don't know how the new matrix works. You'll have to figure it out" he said.

The Omnitrix glowed "Master Code input, Master Control unlocked, Ben Tennyson, What would you like to name this unit?" It asked. He looked at Azimuth "I Am the AI intelligence of the Map of Infinity Core."

Ben figured it out quite quickly "The Infinitrix" he said and pressed the symbol. A hologram of his aliens popped up and he scanned through them. A lot of them he never knew existed. "You said you need me to do something?" He asked.

Paradox nodded "A universe with a lot of stuff going on. You'll be needing a lot of supplies before you go, though. You'll need at least 2 days to get ready and explain things to your relatives. We will have most of what you need then, or now of you wish. I can relay a message."

Ben sighed, he didn't expect a new universe. He looked at paradox and answered "Now, it would be the most convenient" paradox flashed for a second and had a lot of stuff behind him. Ben had his work cut out for him.

He started with the clothing ordeal. Dark green elastic Under armor shirt with a 10 on the chest. Yeah, This was going to work. He walked into the Changing station right near then and for dressed in his under clothing. He walked out, The under armor was a snug fit, and he had some elastic sweatpants as well. He looked like a jock with how much he had grown over the years. He was no longer a scrawny teenager. He was a muscular adult now, only technically. He had just hit 25 and sighed.

He looked at them and to the crate "I guess this means Gwen and Kevin are going to kill me when I return. But I honestly have to save any lives. I've learned a lot" he said. He opened the crate, pulling out… Heavy Armor. "Its awesome looking… Crap, I'm going to be in space, I hate space" he said, looking at the breather helmet.

Putting everything on, the outfit was complete. It was heavy armor, but an oddly movable and manageable one. It was black, with a green trimming. 10 was on his back. He sighed, The Armor was designed with a sleek but strong Titanium Alloy. Azimuth had also fixed the Omnitrix to keep the suit on after transforming back. He looked at the bottom of the crate, and he knew what was in the case that he saw lying there "You know I hate guns" he said.

He opened the case. Sure enough a fold up predator sat right there in its square form. Colored his signature color, he put it on "I'll sell it I think." He looked around, a credit chip, a solar visor. Some odd equipment the professor was packing.

After he finished, paradox opened his pocket watch and time stood deadly still, And he put s hand on Ben's shoulder "goodbye Ben, I'll see you soon"

A portal opened up and Ben had to laugh "hey, Goodbye Doc, and thanks for all the fish" he disappeared beyond the portal and the doc was amused.

"Still the worlds best movie" he said and popped a gumball into his mouth as time started back up. He wasn't going to deny he'd miss the boy. But time is very twitchy.

Azimuth was confused for a second in what had happened, because time had stopped and sighed. He jumped into the professors hand, who offered a gum ball, and they preceded to shift to Gwen's location.

- Eden Prime-

He passed through the time stream, which looked awfully… blue. He knew why the professor went insane. Too much of one color. He knew he was on a set m course, so he had to relax and enjoy the ride.

He was fiddling with the Infinitrix when a gap opened on front of him. He was there, and As he went into the gap… he hit the floor face first. Great… paradox was going to die. He brushed himself off and stood up, then he realized his surroundings. He was in a small settlement where there was growth everywhere, but he was at a cargo port. There was also a smell of blood in the air. He knew it all too well. Dead blue techno organic humanoids scattered around everywhere. They looked horrific.

What he mostly was concerned about, were two aliens close to him, and had not heard him. They looked like metallic Raptors or birds. One had the gun pointed to the back of the head to the other. Be quickly tackled the victim and the shot was heard. It hit pavement and Ben stood up. He looked at the bird/raptor alien, who would turn out to be a turian. The gun barrel still had smoke "you got in my way, Brat, your going to die."

Ben quickly put a hand to his watch and hit the symbol. With master control, he no longer needed to select an alien. He just needed to think of it. A flash of green light blinded the turian with the gun. It faded, standing in front of the gunner was a giant tiger like alien with a claw coming out each hand. He had a large Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"let me tell you something evil bird dude! Rath hates sneaky people! Rath wails on you now!" The Turian had a moment of surprise as he went to take a shot, but the pistol was slapped away. Rath punched the man in the face, sending him back a few feet. He landed face down and the green light flashed, and Ben was standing there he ran over to the male who was about to have been shot "Hey. Bird dude, are you ok?" He asked.

The Turians face was of utter shock. He knew the gunfire he heard had a bullet that had been meant for him. He stood up "I-I'm sorry, T-thank you human. You saved my life". When Ben looked over, the other turian had fled, fantastic.

"Calm down, my name is Ben" he said. He helped the Turian on his feet. He was about to ask him something, bit he heard a sound and turned around…

Three people had pistols aimed at him. This was very, very bad. They were human, a man of about 38, who was wearing armor with a N7 on it and a buzzed head. He looked like the leader.

The other guy was more lanky, with a a lean short hairstyle, and he was glowing, even as he held a pistol on one hand, the guy had energy shifting on a fist. He had pure black armor with a gray trim.

The girl was in a white and pink armor. She had a very big pistol, and it had a flame hologram over it. Her bun hair was just so normal it was creepy. They had taken oositions around three if his sides. Front, and sides. A flank maneuver, they were smart.

The leader looked Ben over and out the pistol lower "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ben Tennyson, and I really think this is a bad time to drop in, This guy almost got shot in the back of the head. but… who are you?" He asked. The leader put up his pistol. Neither of the others did, however, to Ben's luck.

"My name is John Shepard. This is Eden Prime, and it's under siege. I don't care where you came from, but we need to evacuate." Ben had never gotten that reaction before.

The other two introduced themselves. Ashley Williams and Kaiden Alenko. Right now wasn't the best time to ask their affliction to good or bad. It was looking to be a bad start, he needed to help the Turian

A few humanoid machines, AKA a Geth, were advancing on them, but Kaiden and Ashley dispatched them. Ben was going to ask what they were, but The Turian was slowly gaining his senses back.

John had walked over to a machinery that looked to be a transmitter. "Found the prothean beacon guys" he said. Ben saw something he didn't think was going to happen. The beacon was glowing with energy and had picked up John. He ran towards the man and pushed him, only to be stuck with the man and soon his vision blackened, and he saw the worst vision in existence. He couldn't make out it looked as if there was a planet, and these ships. He couldn't tell anything but carnage. Blood everywhere. One word, Reapers, soon dearfed the whole vision, and It blackened, leaving him unconscious.

-SSV Normandy-

Ben woke up with serious headache. Crap, he wondered how long he was out. His eyes opened, to see the black plates Turian he saved on Eden Prime. "How long was I out?" He asked.

The Turian laughed "8 hours. How are you feeling there? You were out longer than Shepard" Ben sat up. He was sitting in what looked like a small hospital "We are on the SSV Normandy, a Space ship. I wanted to ask you a few things" he said.

Ben sighed at that, and chuckled softly "Fire away, since i know you have a full clip" he said. The Q&A began. Ben answered a lot of regular questions first. His name, age, etc. His most time consuming was the Omnitrix story to present. The Turian was shocked, to say the least.

"10 years old?! How the hell did you accomplish anything at that age?!" He asked. He never prayed about anything, but it was in his eyes. Ben showed him the Infinitrix. He didn't mind talking about it now, after everything that's happened in his life.

"What about yourself?" He asked. The Turian began with his name Nihlus. He was a Spectre, and the explanation annoyed him "That's a recipe for disaster, giving You guys the immunity if law." Nihlus sadly agreed to him. And that was the end of that.

"Ben, I have to go. See you again someday, hopefully soon. If your ever on the Citadel soon, this is my home coordinates. That arm device Ben had tried out on the beach flared up on Nihlus's. Ben took a moment to get his operational

"oddest device besides the Infinitrix." He commented as he received the info, and the Turian stood and walked out, leaving Ben by himself, in unknown surroundings.

He wanted to know what had happened, and soon the doctor walked in. She had a stern look on he fave as she saw Ben "You should be lying down, Mister. So should Shepard, but he had an urgent reason." She sat in a chair beside the door and sighed "Go look around the ship, Shepard just got back, and he has a few new friends with him. A Turian named Garrus Vakarian, A krogan called Wrex, and a Quarian called Tali. I don't have a map, but you should be fine." That signaled the conversation was over

Ben frowned at the abruptness of it but shrugged it off. He walked out, used to self opening doors at the Plummer, not to be confused with toilet fixers, base. Plummets were the intergalactic police force of Bens Universe. He sighed and looked around. He looked around, soon finding the elevator at hand and went to the cargo. The whole shop was pretty bare, so there really wasn't much to comment on except for door locations. Ben frowned, for a second time. Plummer ships were designed for ease and comfort, while still retaining efficiency.

He was at a lose as the doors opened, and walked out, only to bump into a Big Scaly Alien. He backed up quickly "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" he said. The Brute looked at him, not saying a word. He was like that for a minute, studying.

"You, are different. You are human, but there are so many different smells coming from you. None of any species I know. Who are you, Strange human?" He asked.

Ben was speechless, he should have known all of his transformations would leave a mark, but this still shocked him. "My name is Ben Tennyson. I'm not a part if this ship. I saved a life from betrayal and I got caught in the beacon with Shepard" he said.

The big lizard like guy cracked a grin "Name is Wrex. Nice to meet you Ben" he said. He walked off to lean against a wall. He noticed another Turian working on a vehicle. He walked over to him, and saw all this stuff sitting around. He was about to touch the Turian's shoulder when he put his hand in an ice chest and shoved a water bottle at Ben.

"Don't forget to keep yourself Hydrated in between missions, and during for that matter. I am Garrus, and I heard done things about you. Shepard seems hellbent to figure you out." He laughed a bit before going back to work. The area was quit packed, Ashley working at a computer. Lockers lined up, the vehicle, and the runway was quite obvious this was a drop off zone.

Ben had gone up to visit around. The ship was very efficient, but to him it lacked comfort. He was currently walking towards the pilot, and Shepard walking from the pilot seat. He looked hard on thought. Only glancing ben's way before walking past him. Ben shrugged, rubbed his chin and walked into the pilot are. It had three chairs inside, pilot and copilots support. He took a chair on the left, and the man turned sharply to him.

"So, your the mystery man onboard? Crap, you took me out of a job there" he laughed at his own joke. Ben raised an eyebrow and the laughter stopped "not good enough? Well crap, I'll get a laugh from you someday. So, I'm the Brittle Bone Diseased Pilot, Jeff Moreau, Call me Joker, And you?"

Everyone wanted to meet him it seemed. So he introduced himself once more. Joker just smiled at the controls, listening and flying. After he finished what happened at Eden Prime, he sighed "Damn shame, these times." He said, and their conversation changed on Shepard.

-(SSV Normandy, Captain's Quarters)-

Shepard had called Ben to his little room. He was on the bed, staring into space when Ben walked in and sat on a chair at a table near the door "You called?" Joker had mentioned a lot of stuff about all the recent happenings and Shepard himself. It was comforting that he shared a similar trait to the Soldier sitting there, confused.

"You saw it too, right?" Was all the Commander asked. Ben knew exactly what he meant and frowned, but Shepard continued "The dream was what i meabt… Well, actually, it's more like a vision." He said.

Ben nodded "Reapers" the word stuck out from everything. It had burned itself into his brain when he saw it in the vision. Shepard flinched slightly at the word, obviously knowing its weight. "This is going to suck" he said.

Shepard nodded "I just didn't expect to be thrown into a world crisis situation. And i just became a Spectre. Back to the reall reason I called you up here. I saw you, The Giant Tiger guy, Cab you explain that? I feel like I've gone mental"

Ben sighed and conceded, it was bound to come up eventually. He explained the Infinitrix and activated it he didn't notice before, but there was an infinity hologram above each alien. He would try that out another time. He clicked on an easy favorite, and a green light overtook the cabin.

The feeling of transforming had always confused Ben. Bones, organs, and flesh changed, but no pain, and transforming back was almost instantaneous compared to actually going Hero, as he called it. He felt blissful as the transformation ended, leaving a raptor with wheels on his feel.

Yelling out Names had gotten old for Ben "This is XLR8, one of my fastest forms." The raptor had changed, the visor was sleeker than before, and the had X pattern on it. His wheels were still solid black, but a bit larger. He was amazed at his older transformations.

Shepard was quite surprised and smiled "That's pretty original" he said as Ben was back in his regular form. Shepard looked around "between you and me? You should decide to share this with everyone, but it's your choice. We could use you, Ben" he said. He didn't like his chances before, but with Ben, he was quite beaming. They might just have a shot at kicking some ass.

Ben just nodded "I'll get right on that. Well? I say my life just got caught up in another do or die situation." And another galaxy in peril, he thought to himself

. Well, time to get to work, he grimly thought and with that, he walked out with a wave. But, like before on the elevator, as he headed to the crew quarters, he bumped into… Wrex? This guy must have had an agenda because he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled "Sorry human, I'm just not used to the ship and I accidentally bumped into you" he quickly made an escape before Ben could ask. And he just made a frustrated sigh and walked in, very determined to get some more rest.


End file.
